


Concussion

by QuietlyImplode



Series: Rescue Me [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Hurt Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietlyImplode/pseuds/QuietlyImplode
Summary: In which Natasha is a day post mission gone wrong and does not feel well.-----“She should be at least in the med bay, or even the hospital?” Bruce comments.Tony snorts. “You try telling her that. This is the best I can do, with Friday looking in on her..” Clint approaches, joining the duo in conversation.
Relationships: Avengers Team - Relationship, Bruce Banner & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Series: Rescue Me [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984783
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Concussion

The concussion is kicking her ass. Not even a little bit. It doesn’t help that her throat, her head, her neck are all compromised. She tries to hide it but yesterday she had a seizure. So her brain is mushy already. Things aren’t coming out coherently. Confusion. That’s a good word. She reminds herself what’s happened. Rubs her fingers over her bandaged wrists.

Yesterday, she got captured and rescued.

Today she’s coping, surviving hour by hour.

Tells herself again. Repeats it so it’s real.

Staying awake and conscious is the first hurdle. It’s hard.

.

Her head feels like a bowling ball. Heavy. Lifting it feels monumental. Even the most basic of tasks feels like climbing a mountain.

She’s back in her room at her own insistence. Couldn’t stand the others hovering. Asked them to leave. They had but the two wonder twins had stayed. Tony and Clint had obviously been tag teaming watching her, something she perhaps needed but was never going to admit.

She felt better than yesterday though, and that was something. The tremors had lessened, being tasered over and over was nothing new. It had happened before. But the collar. She blanches thinking about it. Stands and goes to look in the mirror.

Stays there, staring at the bruising, the colours, the cuts.

It’s where Tony finds her.

“Nat?” He says gently.

She doesn’t respond. He doesn’t think she’s there. But she’s standing.

“Nat?” He calls again, he touches her arm softly.

She turns to look at him, recognises safety in his touch and voice. “I don’t think I feel so good,” she mutters before throwing up all over the floor, falling to her knees.

She retches again.

Tony quickly messaged Bruce to come. He’s glad they’re all still kind of on high alert because Bruce is there within the minute.

“Help her lie down.” He suggests

“Orthostatic hypotension,” he follows up by way of explanation. “You stand up, blood pressure goes down.”

He tries to rouse her, “Natasha? Natasha can you hear me?” He rubs on her chest, forgetting. Stopping when she cries out in pain, grabbing his hand to stop the movement.

“When’d you last drink something?”

He looks to Tony, who shrugs.

“Have you had anything at all today?” He directs at her.

She doesn’t answer. He suspects, she hasn’t had anything, not since being in the makeshift hospital.

“Tony, go and get her a drink, there’s hydrolyte in the kitchen , can you mix it in?” Tony sets off and Bruce is left to help Natasha to sit in her bed.

“Gotta keep those fluids up, Nat. There’s nothing of you anyway, loss of blood, dehydration. Not so fun on an already strained body.”

Natasha blanches and nods.

“Want a bucket?” He asks, nodding towards her kitchen.

She looks miserably at him. Nods.

He gets up to get it, and she all but flops onto the pillows. He passes her the small bucket, and she curls around it.

Tony returns with the hydrolyte water, and takes in the scene, handing it to Bruce to navigate with Natasha. Bruce gently replaces the bucket with the drink bottle.

“Just a sip,” he coaxed.

Natasha screws her face up, and takes a sip, swallows some and spits the rest into the bucket Bruce is holding.

“Fuck.” She said with a groan.

“Feeling dizzy? Nauseous?” Bruce questions.

“Headache.” Natasha deadpans.

She rests her head back.

Bruce tells Friday to dull all the lights just as Clint walks in to find Tony, Bruce and Natasha all sitting on the bed. He almost gags when he smells the vomit, and leaves going to get some cleaning supplies from his room; knowing exactly where they are.

“You can go,” Natasha directs to Bruce. “You too,” she ducks her head at Tony.

Closes her eyes. Conversation over.

Bruce moves away from Natasha’s bedside, stands at the door and motions for Tony to come over.

“She should be at least in the med bay, or even the hospital?” Bruce comments.

Tony snorts. “You try telling her that. This is the best I can do, with Friday looking in on her..” Clint approaches, joining the duo in conversation.

“Clint..”

“Don’t start Bruce, I know exactly what you’re gonna say. And I know. Just leave it.” Clint stops and thinks for a minute.

“Has Cho left?” He asks Tony.

Nodding, Tony looks over to the Natasha shaped ball. “Yeah, she said that that concussion is gonna be shit, and on top of compromised ribs, a bruised throat, cuts littering her body and the remnants of tasering, she’s got a rough couple of days. Nothing life threatening but also not much to be done about any of it, just gotta ride it out.”

“Ok. Ok.” Bruce nods. “I’m on call. But for the record, this is not my favourite plan.”

Clint nods. “Thanks.”

Heads inside the room and gets to cleaning.


End file.
